forlornconceptplotfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna
Luna is an intricately designed dagger with a Butterfly Brooch and Ribbon on the handle, owned by Kay and is her secondary weapon. The Blade of the dagger is summoned via Kay's brooch. History Luna was given to Kay as a child before she was taken from her brother Esther by Tristian in order to become an honorary. For most of Kay's life, her brooch was a memento, a single reminder of her childhood that she did not remember- a simple piece in order to hold her cloak together. Kay acquired Luna's dagger like form after activating her realm hopping ability to the Ghost Realm for the second time- in which the shadowy figure of the Child-Of-Darkness who had the same realm ability as her, decided she needed another weapon other than Noxum in which they previously gave her. Taking her beautiful brooch they enchanted a dagger like form for it. Much like Noxum Kay started carrying it around and using it without telling anyone where or how she got it. Appearance Luna is a dagger- A dagger is a knife with a very sharp point designed or capable of being used as a thrusting or stabbing weapon, including a short blade with a sharply tapered point, a central spine or fuller, and (usually) two cutting edges sharpened the full length of the blade, or nearly so. Luna's blade is multiple shades of light to dark cyan barely seen by the crystal like galactic opal like pattern it acquires when in moonlight. At the bottom of the dagger and side, there is steel in which is covered in swirl like designs. The ribbon attached to Kay 's butterfly brooch that is designed in beautiful shades of blue and opal crystals , is too in shades of blue with white gleams looking like a night sky. The handle of the blade is much like the steel on the side and bottom of the blade. Traits and Abilities Noticeably it gets a boosted surge when in strong moonlight allowing it to be lighter and giving the owner a strength boost and giving them a bigger fighting chance. The Blade can change forms mid battle too, however in order to fight and to keep it hidden the blade retracts into the brooch and can come out too. In the moonlight, you can see your reflection in the blade and pattern. Another thing to note is that the blade can get worn out and if shattered or broken it needs time to reform, taking the temporary form of a moon-stone in the Brooch- however unlike Noxum if broken it absorbs the owners energy and magic to reform quicker, leading to Kay not using it as often as she'd like. Trivia * Only Kay can activate the daggers blade form for now * Blade previously owned by a legend like being * The blade can change forms at the owners will * Kay uses this along with a scythe called Noxum * This scythe is the opposite of Noxum , Luna takes the owner's power when its shattered, unlike Noxum giving the owner power. Category:Weapons Category:Close Range